The Collection of Tekken Romance Stories
by Nifoi
Summary: This is a collection of heartwarming, romantic one-shots consisting of various characters and couples. Our favorite character, Leo Kliesen, will be making appearances in every chapter that is guaranteed to bring a smile.
1. Lars and Alisa

**Title: **The Collection of Tekken Romance Stories

**Fandom: **Tekken

**Type: **?

**Rated: **PG13 (T)

**Word Count: **3, 172

**Summary: **This is a collection of heartwarming, romantic one-shots consisting of various characters and couples. Our favourite character, Leo Kliesen, will be appearing in every chapter that is guaranteed to bring a smile.

**A/N: **Oh my god, I suck at summaries (and titles, by the way). So, yeah, if you're reading this right now, _thank you. _I'll put everything I've got into this thing to make the chapters as long, humorous, romantic and heartwarming as possible.

By the way, Leo won't necessarily appear in chapters as a love interest, she could be a friend or an advisor. Just saying that although this is mainly about random and various Tekken couples, Leo will be involved or mentioned in every one.

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was a beautiful, young girl with a cute smile on her beautiful face, lovely manners, unique pink hair and stunning green eyes. She was intelligent and cautious of her surroundings, caring for those close to her and had a strong feeling of responsibility. Alisa Bosconovitch was that person no one would easily forget.

Lars never saw her as a robot. He never implied her as a machine that was wired to perfection and programmed to kill. To him, she was a striking young lady that could melt the heart of any man and just like others, she had feelings and emotion. Before she deactivated, he remembered that feeling—it felt as though his heart was being pierced with a thousand needles.

And as he waited for his brother to repair her, he found himself counting the days. He couldn't get her out of his head as he kept thinking about her, her image flashing in his mind. After a long year of waiting, he finally got a call and his happiness was unexplainable when he learned that she had awakened.

Lars entered the room silently to see Alisa staring out the window. His heart rate increased when he saw her, and his heartbeat was easily detected, causing the girl to turn around. "Lars!" She exclaimed happily, jumping off her seat and rushing towards him.

She wrapped her arms around him, trapping him in a tight and warm embrace. "I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so happy that you're here."

He hugged her back without hesitation, closing his eyes tightly as he missed her smile, her voice and everything else about her. From that moment on, he understood his emotions- he's fallen in love.

Lars isn't so good in hiding his feelings, either—besides; he has no intention of concealing them, anyway. This led to a lot of his comrades and fellow soldiers asking him things such as, '_Why do you care for the robot?' _and_ 'Why that machine?_'

He would smile and fall silent for a while before scratching his neck and replying that he fell in love with none other than the daughter of a genius who is an exotic young woman, and nothing will change his opinion about her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He started to jog, catching up with the girl. "Alisa, before you go, can I ask you something?"

Alisa paused and turned around, "Of course, but please hurry. I have to attend to Jin in a few minutes."

"Yes, I know," Lars nodded before proceeding with his question, "Are you free tonight?"

"Please forgive me," She frowned apologetically and wagged her head, "Nina asked me to follow her and Jin to a foreign country. I have time next week, though."

"Ah, that's okay," He nodded, trying his best to not sound disappointed. Alisa smiled and walked into the building, leaving the brown-haired man feeling lost and unsatisfied.

A few months after her comeback, he learned that Jin failed to remove the Devil Jin from him and that he wants to put an end to the war. Slowly, his half-nephew was sorting out misunderstandings, paying for the damage that he's caused and this resulted in Jin asking for Lars's permission if he could have Alisa as a bodyguard.

He reluctantly allowed after seeing the pink-haired girl's enthusiasm and now, he regrets to do so. Jin travels overseas frequently and his two main bodyguards, Nina and Alisa, are forced to follow and protect him from anybody who still holds a grudge against him. This means that Lars's time to spend with his crush is limited.

Feeling bored, he decided to meet with one of Alisa's best friends to receive information on ways to please her when she gets back. He takes out his cellphone and searches his contacts, only to find himself wondering about whom he should call.

Xiaoyu was the closest out of the four people to be close to the emerald-eyed girl. Unfortunately, she was hyperactive and quite annoying to the captain and she probably would get too excited about his plans to surprise Alisa, resulting in her inability to answer his questions. She would perhaps divulge the secret to her, too.

Lars considered Asuka and Lili, the two other girls whom Alisa claimed are her best friends. However, he shook his head, deciding that it would be a bad idea if he spoke to either of them. Asuka wouldn't know anything whereas Lili might criticize the Bosconovitch heir.

The only person left on the list was Leo. She's the second closest to Alisa, he knew through observation when he invited her to a dinner at the Kazama domain. His crush invited all of her best friends.

He dialed her number and held his phone up to his ear. He waited patiently, and Leo eventually answered his call. _"Hello, this is Leo speaking," _She recited.

"Eleonore, it's me, Lars," He said, looking up at the sky.

"_It's rare for me to get calls from you," _Leo remarked from the other line and the azure-eyed man could sense her raise her eyebrow, _"And please call me Leo. Are you contacting me to ask about Alisa?"_

"Yeah, I did. Listen, she's going overseas and won't be back until next week," Lars explained, ambling over to his black SUV. "And I plan on—"

"_Overseas? Next week?" _Leo repeated, giggling slightly.

"Yes, I wanted to take her out on a date tonight, but I failed to do so," Lars started the engine of his car and twitched his eye when he heard the German snicker from the other line. He continued anyway, "You're her best friend, right? Could you tell me what I can do to flatter her?"

"_You're her boyfriend, aren't you? What kind of guy doesn't know what their girlfriend likes?" _

A blush crept up to his cheeks. "I'm not her boyfriend. She doesn't feel that way."

"_Well, girls like flowers," _Lars could sense her shrug and bump into a few pots and pans. Somebody in the background squealed and Leo continued, _"But I don't know what color or type she likes. Although, if there's one thing I know about her, it's that she likes original."_

"What does that mean?" He asked, leaving the area.

"_I don't know," _She said, _"Sorry I couldn't be much of a help. Just be yourself and don't try too hard to satisfy her, okay? Guys mess up horribly when they try too hard." _

Lars sighed silently, disappointed at the lack of information. He was about to turn off the call until Leo called his name. He put the phone to his ear again, "Yes?"

"_Happy Valentine's Day. Sorry about the fact you'll be spending it…alone," _She highlighted the last word, her voice hinting a bit of mischief as though she was planning to tease him, _"I suggest you go back home and relax. The time will come when you get to have some alone time with Alisa."_

Lars paused slightly when he heard the words, 'alone time' but quickly recovered. "Y-Yes, you're right. Are you going on a date tonight?"

"_You could say that, but not with a boy."_

His jaw dropped. "You mean some girl approached you and asked you out—"

"_No! I am not __**that **__desperate for a date," _The blonde interrupted him. The Swedish man's face relaxed and he heard Leo giggle from the other line, _"I'm going out for dinner with Asuka. We celebrate the fact we have been single since the day we were born."_

After a small chat, Lars hung up and he immediately remembered why he asked Alisa out in the first place—he wanted her to spend her first Valentine's Day, with him.

As he drove through the city, he realizes that although he has feelings for Alisa, he was too shy to confess his attraction and this caused them to stay in what people call 'The Friend Zone'. He often asked her of her thoughts of him and she would always reply that he was a great person and friend.

Lars always invited her on dates, although she saw it as a friendly dinner or as an idle stroll at the mall. He would buy her clothes and shoes that he saw her browse through and admire, just to keep her happy and increase her feelings about him. The fact that she isn't around him as always because of her new duty riled him a lot.

He giggled to himself when he remembered the days when Alisa would hug or thank him for the wonderful time. She would comment on his heart rate or the color of her cheeks and such things that indicate his attraction towards her. Lars is unsure if Alisa knows he has feelings for her and just doesn't want to get involved into a relationship. Either that, or she had no idea at all.

He entered the city. The roads weren't as jammed as always and the pretty lights decorated the streets as they brought the Valentine's Day theme. Lars enjoyed the view and sauntered around the city in his car before he spotted a stall selling flowers by the street. He parked his car by the shoulder of the road and approached the stall, only to find that the person there was a young girl who couldn't be any older than 12.

"Good evening, sir!" She greeted as her lips curved into a smile. She rose from her seat to attend to the cobalt-eyed man. "Would you like any flowers for Valentine's Day?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Lars smiled back, amazed to see the many types of flowers of various colors. He pondered, wondering which one Alisa would prefer. "What do you suggest? I'm out of ideas."

"Surely you're buying a bouquet of flowers for your girlfriend, right?" She asked and Lars nodded hesitatingly with a shy smile. "Well, I would propose red and white carnations. Roses are very common on Valentine's Day—maybe she would like something different for a change."

He nodded and watched as the young girl rearranged the white and red carnations that produced an attractive and lovely bouquet of flowers. "You could be a florist one day," He praised, accepting the bouquet with a smile, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you, sir," She kindly took the money from Lars's hand and bowed slightly. "Drive safely and Happy Valentine's Day to you, too!"

He walked away with the bouquet in his hands and he entered his car. The girl reminded him so much of Alisa—she was pretty, well-mannered and smart. He reached his home in a small neighborhood not far from the Kazama house or the city where he worked. As he pulled up into his driveway, he paused.

"Why did I buy flowers?!" He ejaculated, staring at the beautiful flowers on the passenger seat. "Alisa won't be back until next week! Oh no, these pretty flowers would wilt before she gets here…but, they look so precious and it'll be a pity if she doesn't receive them…I should put them in water."

Lars took the bouquet and got out of his car, mumbling to himself of his stupidity. He was going to unlock his door until he noticed that it wasn't even locked, and this aroused suspicion. _'That's strange,' _He thought as he narrowed his eyes at the door knob before looking down on the marble floor. The lights weren't turned on. _'I remember checking the door to make sure it was secure.'_

He opened his door cautiously before groping around, looking for the switch. He turned on the lights to find that somebody changed the bulb to make it shine yellow instead of white.

And the first thing—or person, to be more precise, that he saw was Alisa.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lars!" She exclaimed happily.

Lars froze, stunned. Alisa, whom he thought was already in some unknown country, was standing right in front of him, wearing a whitish-pink dress that he remembered buying for her although she never wore it before.

Behind the beauty was the dining table. Candles were lit up nearby, releasing an aroma that would arouse anybody into a good mood and making the scene much more romantic.

On the said table, a variety of foods were set out on it. The delicious smell reached his nose and he felt hungry already. However, before he sits down to enjoy the nosh—he must sort out what has happened.

"A-Alisa, I thought y-you were..." Lars stuttered with a confused look on his face. His trembling hand was pointing towards the dining table, "And there's food! I don't remember buying any of that…" He fell silent for a few minutes. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be with Jin?"

"No, I just wanted to surprise you!" Alisa confessed. Her slight giggle revealed her excitement and she continued, "I was at Asuka's home earlier along with Xiaoyu and Leo, cooking the food that is already set out on the table."

Lars opened his mouth, but no words came out. A thousand thoughts came to his mind. '_So, when I was talking with Leo, she was actually with Alisa?! Was that why the spelunker was giggling frequently? So the person squealing in the background was Xioayu? And was that why I heard Leo bump into pots and pans—it was because she was cooking with Alisa?'_

"All of this was meant for you, Lars," Alisa said, pointing at the scrumptious eats behind her.

"T-Thank you," He managed to sputter, taking off his shoes and hesitatingly approaching the girl. Alisa did not budge from her spot and smiled when he came closer, "B-But, why did you do all this?"

"I know how much it means to you," She said, reaching out for his hand. As Lars tried hard to prevent his blush from showing, Alisa looked up at him, "Besides, I wanted to spend my first Valentine's night with you!"

The azure-eyed man's expression changed to something unreadable. He felt happy and touched, allowing the smile to appear on his face as his cheeks tinted red. However, he snapped out of his feeling when he heard her gasp.

"Are those flowers for me?" She asked, her hands on her heart. Lars held the bouquet of flowers up and was about to say something, but she interrupted him. "These are beautiful! I don't know how to thank you—they're just lovely."

"Err…I didn't know what flowers you would prefer so I decided to buy these carnations instead…"

She smiled and held the bouquet to her nose before she inhaled. "I like blue flowers, like the ones on my dress, but these are just perfect…it's nice to know that you at least bought me a bouquet."

He was slightly disappointed to know that he bought the wrong color, but the feeling disappeared when he witnessed her putting the flowers into a vase carefully and slowly. Alisa placed them on a table and admired them with a tender look in her eyes.

"You should eat, Lars," She said, leading the man to the table, "I cooked most of it through the guidance of my friends," Both of them sat opposite each other, "At first I wanted to make chocolates but I guessed that a meal would be better, instead."

He eyed the food on the table and heard Alisa giggle. Putting the nosh on his plate, he tucked into his meal, chatting with her about her job and experience with friends. As he was halfway through his dinnertime, he realizes that he has yet another chance of admitting his attraction—and this time, he has no intention of wasting it.

"You look very beautiful," He complimented, swallowing the food in his mouth. "But that's normal for you—you look gorgeous everyday." He coughed and blushed slightly.

"Thank you," She smiled, tucking the darker part of her pink hair behind her ear, "Do you remember this dress? It's the one you bought for me the other day. It's lovely and I thought that it would be perfect for tonight."

"Of course I do," Lars nodded, taking another bite. The aroma from the candles was motivating him to confess to Alisa, so he searched for another reason to flatter her, "The food tastes great, Alisa."

She was silent for a while. "My analysis confirms that what you say is genuine," She remarked, her pink lips curving into a bright smile.

Lars laughed, "It would be difficult to keep secrets from you," He said, "Besides, it's not like I have anything to hide."

They were both silent and Lars was at a loss for words. He could sense her watching him eat in the air-conditioned, comfortable room. Then, Alisa spoke up, "But Lars, I'm sure there is a secret that you are not telling me."

He paused.

Seeing that he showed no reaction, she chuckled. "Your heart rate is increasing again. My friends say that this is one of the signs that you are attracted to me. Is that true, Lars?"

With a blush on his face, he struggled to keep his cobalt eyes in contact with Alisa's emerald ones. "I-It's hard to explain, Alisa," He stammered, finding it hard to keep his hand stable. _'Damn, what happened to my goal to confess?'_

"You think too much," She commented, rising from her seat. His heart was throbbing as she approached him and bended down—and Lars could've swore that his heart skipped a beat when Alisa's soft lips came in contact with his cheek.

"Thank you, Lars."

"F-For what?"

"For loving me."

Lars gathered the courage to face her and when he did, she was smiling whole-heartedly. He allowed his own smile to play on his face as he cupped the beauty's cheeks, happy that his opinion of her was true all along.

She was no machine. She was no robot that was programmed to kill. As his and her lips met and formed into a tender kiss, he reminds himself that he fell in love with a young lady like everybody else.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Okay, thank you for reading! Reviews are needed for motivation so tell me what you think of this chapter! :D


	2. Hwoarang

**Title: **The Collection of Tekken Romance Stories

**Fandom: **Tekken

**Type: **?

**Rated: **PG13 (T)

**Word Count: **3, 475

**Summary: **This is a collection of heartwarming, romantic one-shots consisting of various characters and couples. Our favourite character, Leo Kliesen, will be appearing in every chapter that is guaranteed to bring a smile.

**A/N: **Thank you so much to the reviews for the last chapter! Sorry if I couldn't update as frequently as I want to, but I will try my best! *bows*

.

.

.

Steve swallowed the soda in his mouth before he sighed. Glancing up at his best friend next to him, he raised his eyebrow and gave him an angry-pitiful look, "You dumped another girl? _Again?"_

Much to the boxer's contempt, Hwoarang chuckled, "Yeah, I did. Didn't I tell you about her last week? She was really pretty when I met her in the bar but when she showed up today, her flair was missing. So I backed away."

"I remember her, but young lass's feelings aren't something we should be playing around with," Steve said, patting the auburn-haired man's shoulder, "Couldn't you be more considerate? I don't recall you telling me about a girlfriend that lasted _at least _a month—and _you _called off the relationships for all of them."

The Korean's lips curved into a frown and he shrugged, lying back on the bench and staring up at the blue sky, "Girls keep on coming, day in, day out. It's hard to find the right soul mate when none of them are your type and all kinds of hot chicks come flirting with you all the time."

"Shrug the ladies off, then!" His friend released an exasperated sigh and massaged his temples. "I do that all the time because my heart already belongs to somebody, and that one person alone. Before I met her, I wasn't the type of man that goes out with girls I barely know!"

After some silence and an unsatisfied feeling of loss, Hwoarang shook his head. "I can't help it. Maybe I'm just that person the girls call me—I'm a playboy, and that's just the way I am."

After another irritated sigh from Steve, the two best friends were silent. Both of them were at the park, relaxing on a wooden bench after buying two cans of soda from a vending machine. The boxer has scolded Hwoarang of his horrible habit of breaking girls' hearts numerous times—yet, the hazel-eyed man's habits aren't changing.

Suddenly, the sound of somebody greeting them from afar caught both of their attention.

"Hey, guys!" Leo smiled, jogging up to them. She took her headphones off and put it around her neck, "It isn't normal to be seeing you two here. What's up?"

Hwoarang made an annoyed look and replied, "The bastard next to me is giving me 'the talk' a—"

Steve dug his elbow into his ribs. As the orange-haired man made a small sound of pain, the blonde-haired man looked up at Leo with a slight blush on his face, "I was advising Hwoarang here about girls, _again_." When the spelunker gave a disappointed face to the Taekwondo practitioner, Steve smiled to himself—Leo was the girl who stole his heart.

"Let me guess—she broke down, slapped you and called you a playboy before running away, right?" Leo folded her arms and Hwoarang gave her a handsome grin.

"Take a seat, bro!" He invited, patting on the space between him and Steve.

She hesitatingly sat down. "What made you call off the relationship?"

"Oh, typical reasons," The auburn-haired man yawned, "And she was pretty boring. I met her last Saturday and called it off today, when she said that she wanted to meet—Hell, I don't even remember her name!"

Leo wagged her head. "Do you even _want _a girlfriend?"

The three fell silent as they waited for an answer. The wind blew and left Hwoarang pondering—Leo was right, does he really want a girlfriend?

"No, but hanging out with chicks sure is fun!" He laughed, meriting a knock on the head from Steve. He exclaimed a loud, 'Ouch!' and rubbed his head before glaring at his best friend, who simply chuckled and told him that he deserved a punishment way worse than that.

When Hwoarang pouted, Leo giggled and helped in rubbing his head, leaving a feeling of jealousy within Steve, who was watching from behind her. "Do you remember Lili? She told me that it was _her_ who called off the relationship."

Hwoarang looked up at the German, blinked and then sat up straight, scratching his neck with a small blush on his face. "Ah, yeah…Lili," He mumbled, his brown eyes staring at the pavement as he remembered his former lover, "She's the only girlfriend I've ever loved…too bad, she had to move back to France."

"And ever since then, you've been playboy-ing," Steve rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess it's my way of recovering from the day Lili left me!" The Korean protested.

The sky was getting dark by then, catching Leo's attention. "Okay, why not we all go down to a bar I know? You two have any activities tonight?" Both boys glanced at each other before wagging their heads. The girl smiled, "Hey, that's great! Let's go to my apartment before we head down there, okay?"

The three rose from the bench and, as they exited the park, Steve asked, "Why should we go to your place?"

"I need to take a bath and change; it's not like I'm going to a bar in a white tank top and a tracksuit."

Soon, Leo took the lead, walking in front of the two men. As she put her headphones back on, Hwoarang chuckled and nudged Steve. "Lucky you, bro! She just said that she'll be taking _a bath!"_

The boxer's face turned red and he looked away. "I'm not that type of person, you idiot!"

After a few minutes of walking, the trio reached Hwoarang's bike. "Three people can't go on a bike at once," He remarked, frowning, "What did you use to come here, Leo?"

"My bicycle," She replied, getting a dark red bicycle that was rested against the trunk of a tree. Soon, all of them were in the German's apartment.

The two men could hear the sound of the showers in the bathroom as they sat in the living room, watching TV. Steve was fidgeting around, blushing furiously when Leo started singing in the toilet. Although her voice was faint and soft, the men could still hear it as her voice echoed off the walls.

"She's singing something in German," Hwoarang commented, stretching and yawning. He looked around the room, looking for anything to pass the time. It was then that he noticed a small picture frame on the wall next to the television and near the balcony glass doors.

Narrowing his eyes at the picture, he rose from his seat to inspect it. He took it off the wall and examined it, staring at a familiar girl in it. "What're you looking at?" Steve asked, approaching his best friend.

Before Hwoarang could answer, they heard the bathroom door creak open. Both of them turned to see Leo, with her hair dripping wet, in a bathrobe and a towel around her neck. She did not glance at them as she walked into her bedroom, drying her hair with the towel.

They did not take their attention off of the door until Leo came out in her usual outfit—the one with the red, white and black jacket. She raised her eyebrow when she realized that the picture on the wall was missing.

"When was this taken?" The Taekwondo practitioner asked, holding up the picture frame. Leo approached them and took the frame from him, studying it before allowing a smile to play across her face. It was a photo of her, in her white, formal outfit, standing next to Lili in her trademark white dress. Both of them were smiling and seemed to be having a wonderful time in the picture.

"Ah, this was taken a fortnight ago," Leo recalled; the smile still visible on her face as she handed the picture back to the Korean, "Lili looks slightly different, right? I visited her in Monaco, but I didn't tell anybody about this except Alisa and Xiaoyu. She's a bit taller and more mature now, not to mention that she's helping her father in the industry."

Hwoarang stared at the picture for quite a while, remembering Lili's sweet voice and the touch of her hand. Halfway through his recalling of memories, Steve waved his hand in front of him, "Hey, snap out of it, man! We're leaving now."

The biker placed the picture back on the wall cautiously and took one last glance at it before turning to catch up with his two friends.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Steve ducked for cover when a chair flew over his head. "Whoa! Geez, what's going on in here?"

His two friends looked to their right to see a group of men surrounding somebody, arguing and shouting. "They must be having a fight," Hwoarang guessed, "It's always that way whenever somebody gets too drunk."

The trio took a seat at the bar and ordered drinks. As the bartender prepared them, Jin approached the three, sitting on the stool next to Steve, "Good evening, I didn't expect to see you three here."

"I could say the same for you!" The auburn-haired man gave Jin an incredulous look as he gulped down some beer. "I never thought that you were the type that drinks!"

"There are times when everybody just needs some relaxation."

"What's going on there?" Leo asked, pointing at the part of the bar where a number of people were fighting.

"They're about to start a fight, that's for sure," Jin shrugged, watching as the unknown person being surrounded fight his way through. Men started waving fists in the air but all of these resulted in knockouts by the one they were surrounding.

"Wow, whoever's got himself into trouble sure knows how to fight!" Steve whistled, thanking the bartender and taking a sip of his drink. Hwoarang rose from his seat, arousing suspicion among the other three.

"If you guys are wondering, I'm going to have a little fun with this guy," He informed, walking away. Leo clutched his arm with a worried look on her face. Hwoarang grinned, "Oh, come on, it's been awhile since I had a good fight. Maybe this time the guy's actually a good one!"

Unsure, the speleologist glanced at Steve, who nodded his head with a sigh. Hwoarang smiled happily and continued with approaching the unknown fighter whom was knocking out full-grown men unconscious.

But he froze when he saw who that person _really _was.

"Argh, can't you men stare at anything _but _my chest?!" The girl screamed out in frustration, giving the man in front of her a powerful, high kick. As he falls to the floor, she puts her hand on her hips, with an annoyed look on her beautiful face, "You guys are all so…_perverted! _I couldn't even enjoy the night!"

She mumbled curses to herself as she walked past a stunned Hwoarang. _'The ass-kicker is a chick?!' _It took a few seconds for him to recover and he turned around, clamping a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What do you want?!" She shrieked in irritation.

"What's your fighting style?" He suddenly asked. The Korean mentally facepalmed as the girl gave him a doubting look. "Err…I practice Taekwondo. You want to spar outside?"

"First, I'm not in the mood, and second, you'll just end up hurting yourself," She retorted, shrugging his hand off of her shoulder. She trudged past whistling men with Hwoarang following her, trying to get her attention.

"W-Wait!" He sputtered, finally getting the girl to stop. She turned around with a raised eyebrow and folded arms before he scratched his head and offered, "Would you at least let me buy you a drink?"

"Are you attempting to flirt with me?" She inquired, a bored expression crossing her face.

"Well, no, but you _are _pretty," Hwoarang shook his head before giggling nervously. He saw her smile slightly and this raised his confidence, "I just want to have a chat with a cute girl and maybe end the night with a good spar. Is that so wrong?"

Her bored expression changed into that of hesitation. After a few minutes, she unfolded her arms and said, "Fine, I guess I could take up your offer. I'm out of money and I'm damn thirsty for a drink," She followed him to a part of the bar, "And, I suppose that you'll take my mind off of _him_ for a while."

Hwoarang smiled in self-satisfaction as he ordered two drinks. He was unsure if the 'him' the girl mentioned was her ex or something, but it didn't matter. Although his initial objective was to spar, he immediately changed his mind when he saw that the fighter was a beautiful girl.

He observed her as she daydreamed. Even though Hwoarang never liked girls with short hair, he had to admit that the babe he met was stunning even with hair of that length. She had big, round and vivid hazel eyes, with pink and soft-looking lips. She also looked somewhat familiar.

"What's your name?" He asked, "Mine's Hwoarang."

"Hwoarang? How do you even spell that?" She scoffed, snickering. The auburn-haired man twitched his eye as she continued with replying to his question, "Whatever, not like it matters. I'm Asuka."

The bartender put the drinks in front of them and Asuka immediately took it, mumbling a thanks. She took a sip and looked around the bar before glancing at Hwoarang. "Why are you making that face?" She asked, noticing that his eyes were narrowed at her.

"Um…it's nothing," He stammered, looking away. "You just reminded me of somebody."

Asuka snickered. "Who? Your ex?" When Hwoarang nodded, she took another sip of her drink and said, "I'm guessing _she_ broke up with _you_, cause no guy remembers a girlfriend if they called off the relationship themselves. Anyway, just chill, bro—a girl always has a reason for whatever she does."

"Yeah, you might be right." After some silence, Hwoarang asked with a raised eyebrow, "Asuka, I don't understand what a pretty girl like you is doing in a place like this."

The brunette sighed. "A friend I haven't seen for a while now is going to meet me here. We agreed to see each other 30 minutes ago, but it's normal for her to show up _hours_ late," Both she and Hwoarang giggled before Asuka rolled her eyes, "Girls."

"Something tells me you're not the feminine type," He commented, smirking at her. She nodded lazily and he continued, "That's strange—most of my girlfriends were very womanlike. I always thought that girly girls were my type but who knew I'd be attracted to a babe like you?"

"I'm single, but not available," She shook her head as a cross expression appeared on her face. She folded her arms and said with a frown, "And I don't appreciate the fact you're calling me a 'babe'."

"Sorry," He apologized with a sheepish smile, "And are you sure about the 'single but not available' thing? I think I'm worthy of being your boyfriend."

"Admit it—you're attracted to my bust, you perv," She rolled her eyes, declining his offer.

He pretended to look offended. "Hey, you can't just accuse me of that!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Asuka mumbled, gulping down the remaining liquid in her glass. "Thanks, Hwoarang," She said, smiling at him, "So…err, you ready for some sparring?"

"I just decided to skip that," Hwoarang scratched his head, looking away with a small blush on his cheeks, "Um…are you free on next week? I could bring you out to the mall or back here—"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" The biker looked up, expecting to see her bored expression again. Instead, he was surprised to see her attractive lips curved into a smirk.

"W-What's with that look?!" He conceded, looking away. He took his drink and sipped its contents as he could sense Asuka raising her eyebrow at him. Exhaling a sigh, he gathered the courage to look at her and he said with a blush on his face, "So are you gonna accept my suggestion or not?!"

"Geez, you don't have to say that so angrily," She muttered lazily, her lips still in a smirk. After Hwoarang muttered an indistinct apology, she stretched, "But, that depends…first, you've gotta give me your number, spar with me, and send me home…"

Hwoarang gave her a handsome grin. "No problem, you just have to explain that to my friends. If not, they're gonna have my ass if I go off without them." The couple laughed whole-heartedly.

"Well, I'll be repaying your kindness," The hazel-eyed girl said, smiling as she pulled out a small piece of paper and a blue pen from her jean's pocket. She jotted something down and gave it to the auburn-haired man, "See you next week!"

With that, she got up and walked away. Hwoarang saw numbers on the note he gave her and immediately realized that he won her number. Hwoarang got up and followed her. Asuka walked past Steve, Leo and Jin, and all three of them kept their eyes on her until she approached an empty table not so far from them. The Korean stopped following Asuka as he stood in front of the trio.

The brown-eyed boy stared at Asuka with a love-struck expression on his face. Steve whistled at him, snapping him out of his daydream, "Found another victim, eh?" He rolled his eyes after his best friend looked at him.

"W-Wha? Wait, she _gave _it to me!" Hwoarang explained, smiling with obvious happiness, "And she's different from the others! I'm serious!" Steve gave him a doubting look and the auburn-haired man sighed, "I'm telling you the truth! She's that one girl you've been talking about, Steve!"

Leo and Jin were silent as they watched the two argue. Hwoarang looked at the strangely quiet duo with an annoyed look on his face, "Hey, you two saw my expression, right? I'm not that way with other chicks! You've gotta believe me!"

Jin did not reply, instead, he took another sip of his beer. Leo, on the other hand, blinked and sat up straight with her mouth agape and her finger pointed at the brunette. "H-Hey, isn't that Asuka?!"

"You know her?!" It was Hwoarang's turn to look shocked.

"We both do," Jin spoke up, surprising the Korean further and catching Steve's attention. The dark-haired man looked at Hwoarang with scorn in his dark eyes, "I find it hard to believe Asuka would accept a date with somebody like _you_—someone she doesn't even know."

"Who are you to her?!" Hwoarang inquired, pointing an accusing finger at the raven-haired man.

"She must be waiting for Lili!" Leo interrupted them, smiling as she rose from her seat. Before she started walking towards Asuka, the German patted Hwoarang's back, "By the way, Asuka is one of my best friends."

Steve snickered at the Taekwondo practitioner's expression as the three men watched Leo approach Asuka. The brunette was elated to see the spelunker and they both shared a friendly hug before sitting down at the table. Soon enough, they were laughing and chatting away.

"S-So…they really are…b-best friends…" Hwoarang looked defeated.

Steve drank some of his beer before he remarked, "I'll have to say, this is a shock to the both of us. I wonder why Leo never told us about her."

Jin remained silent and this irritated Hwoarang. _'Maybe Jin's the "him" Asuka mentioned! Could it be that he's her ex?' _Wishing to sort out his confusion, he asked Jin again, "Hey, you didn't answer my question! Who are _you _to Asuka?"

Jin, who was gulping his beer down at the time, raised an eyebrow at Hwoarang. The Korean folded his arms, waiting for his answer, and the dark-haired man sighed quietly. He turned and said with a straight face, "Her full name is Asuka Kazama. She's my cousin."

When Hwoarang made a defeated and shocked expression, both Steve and Jin looked at each other before bursting out with laughter. "T-That look is just _priceless!" _The boxer managed to sputter out between his gasps for air.

Hwoarang grudgingly sat down on a stool and ordered a drink as he released a strange, depressed miasma. "W-Whatever…I'm still asking her out on Sunday…"

For the first time, Jin, still snickering, patted the biker and said between his laughter, "Good luck!"

Hwoarang narrowed his eyes. What was that supposed to mean?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Do review! :D


	3. Kazuya and Jun?

**Title: **The Collection of Tekken Romance Stories

**Fandom: **Tekken

**Type: **?

**Rated: **PG13 (T)

**Word Count: **3, 475

**Summary: **This is a collection of heart-warming, romantic one-shots consisting of various characters and couples. Our favourite character, Leo Kliesen, will be appearing in every chapter that is guaranteed to bring a smile.

**A/N: **Comments are at the end of the chapter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He narrowed his eyes at the busy city below him as he observed the citizens from his office, high on the tall tower that stood out from the other structures. The inspiring city lights did not pervade him with a sense of entertainment or amusement, unlike his female bodyguard who watched the busy town with him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Anna asked, her red lips curved into a slight smile. In her hand was a glass of wine while the other was on her hip. The brunette frowned when there was no reply from her boss, "Come on, Kazuya, don't be such a pussy."

"The only thing I would find amusing is the torturous death of the imbeciles in this world," He remarked blankly, averting his eyes from the beautiful scenery. He walked away from the large windows and sat down on the chair behind his desk soundly.

Anna took a few sips of her wine as she continued with adoring the view and it wasn't until a few minutes that she gathered to courage to inquire, "Are you surprised to see Jun?" She turned around and took another sip of her drink after asking so, only to find Kazuya was glaring at her with his menacing eyes.

The raven-haired man made no reply to her question as he decided to remain silent. He folded his arms and laid back into his huge, comfortable chair as Anna excused herself from the office, wishing him a good night's rest. The door to his office creaked open, allowing some light to enter the lonely, eerily quiet room and the woman walked out, closing the door behind her carefully and silently.

Kazuya was left in the darkness. The only light in his office was the moonlight which peeked through the large glass windows in the room, giving the man an ominous and eerie persona as he glared at darkness opposite him despite the fact that there was nobody there. He was the only one in the room and he preferred it that way as it gave him the extra time he needed to ponder about his former lover.

He met her at the second King of Iron Fist Tournament which was held a few decades ago. Amidst the tournament Kazuya heard that a woman was arranged to have a battle against his own father, and with the surprising news that it was a gruelling and exciting battle for both fighters, Heihachi won the match and he would then emerge as the winner.

His father's challenger was a woman, and her surname was Kazama.

He never loved Jun, but it was something about her that caught the attention of him _and _his devil counterpart. It was strange to be with her as she made him feel weaker despite the fact he was a strong, confident man by drowning him into her mysterious and puzzling aura. Devil saw something in her that Kazuya never understood and before long, she had disappeared.

He knew that she was a beautiful woman—a pristine, white headband held back her fringe and showed off the impeccable beauty she never noticed whereas her hazel eyes always had a firm and fixed gaze on her goals and her facial expression was unreadable, most of the time. It was common to see her shiny, naturally-pink lips curve into a slight smile whenever she saw him and she spoke softly and politely.

She had the ability of getting rid of his devil counterpart, which was something he did not like, and albeit she wasn't successful in her attempt to 'save' him from Devil, he was amused to know that she was able to defeat his devil that wanted something she was not willing to give away. After this battle, he did not hear anything about her. Well, that is until he learned of his son.

And, to see his former lover defeating two participants single-handedly was too much to handle. He entered the second Tag Tournament with Anna to take down his son whom teamed up with Nina Williams, his bodyguard's older sister. He did not expect to see Jun's name in the list of fighters as well.

The tournament was reaching an end and only 4 teams were left. Kazuya remembered that during the quarter-finals, Heihachi had a one-on-one battle with Jun and the tough battle seemed to have his father victorious once again. Kazuya watched the battle with scorn in his eyes as he sat among the spectators, watching the raven-haired woman cough out blood.

Heihachi threatened her and she hissed. The noisy stadium fell silent as everybody froze at the eerie aura released from the hazel-eyed woman, who was struggling to lift herself up from the blood-stained floors of the ring. Even as her eyes turned into an ominous yellow, Heihachi did not move as he learned that he has lost the capability to do so since he was drowned in fear of the woman in front of him.

Her clothing was replaced with purple goo and it started to cover the bloody floors. She stood up with an evil, disturbing smirk plastered on her face and the scary aura turned into that of pure frightening, utterly freezing the horrified spectators. It was Jun's turn to taunt and humiliate her terrified opponent before a purple spike made of her gunk emerged from the floor, nearly killing the man.

The woman spared her opponent's life for an unknown reason, probably because of her naïve attitude of pitying people as the real Jun Kazama was still there, despite the nerve-racking appearance, strength and aura. Kazuya started to understand the reasons of why his devil counterpart was interested in his former lover—did it know of her demon self?

However, for him, why and how their relationship started will forever be a mystery.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A single knock on the door was enough to catch the attention of the two girls in the room. The duo were laying in their beds at full length and had their eyes glued to the screen of the television in front of them, watching a replay of the previous match between Jun Kazama and Heihachi Mishima, when they heard the rap on their door.

"I'll get it," Leo said, voluntarily lifting herself from her lazy position off the bed and ambling towards the entrance. Although they were at a luxurious hotel, the doors had no peeping holes for the ones inside, threatening their safety in some ways. However, being a strong and confident young woman whom managed to fight her way to the semi-finals with her partner, Leo had no qualms about opening the door straight away.

The minute she opened the entrance, she was paralyzed with surprise to see the aunt of her friend standing by the doorway. Soon, the appearance of Jun took presence in the spelunker's mind, "Ah, Mrs—"

"_Miss _Jun," The woman corrected, not one bit of her facial expression changing.

Unsure of what to say, Leo turned around and called out to her partner, "Um, Asuka…there's somebody here…"

The brunette whom was lying down so comfortably in her bed grunted and grudgingly pushed herself off the soft mattress, and as she approached the door she mumbled incoherent curses and ran her fingers through her hair. "Damn, is it Hwoarang again? I told him that I'll kick his ass if he—" Asuka froze at the sight of the woman standing outside their door.

"Such language is shameful and it should not be uttered by a Kazama, especially you," Jun said. Her facial expression was neutral and she continued a staring contest with the two young women that ended with the dark-haired woman winning, before she invited herself in.

The room was in a complete mess, but her facial expression did not change although she was disgusted at the sight of the girls' room. Leo hurriedly picked up clothes that were scattered on the floor and cleared the empty plates and glasses near the television whereas Asuka confronted her aunt.

"Why are you here?" She asked with curiosity as she folded her arms. Her chocolate eyes stared back into Jun's orbs that were of the same colour as the gaze turned into a small glare. Jun eventually broke the gaze off by shifting her attention to the TV and on the screen was Unknown, confronting Heihachi and the 'pause' symbol was on the top right of the display.

"I did not come here to solicit your trust nor do I expect it," Jun explained, ignoring the disturbing image on the television. She turned to look at Leo who had just finished with the cleaning, "I'm sorry for the loss of your mother last year and I understand the fact you abhor Kazuya, but you need to know that now, it is his nature. He cares for nobody other than himself and—"

"Are you saying that he doesn't care for you?" Asuka interrupted, preventing her aunt from reminding her best friend of a few sad memories. Leo frowned at the unwanted remembrance of her mother's passing, casting a feeling of guilt on Jun. However, Asuka was getting impatient, "Once again, I want to know why you are here."

An unwelcomed silence fell upon the three women for a short while before Jun hesitatingly answered, "I would like you to help me look after Jin."

"Why? You're still alive, you should see him," Asuka raised an eyebrow. Her aunt's reaction to the sentence hinted a bit of guilt, sadness and remorse.

"I will not be around for long," She conceded after more silence. She then stared firmly at her niece, "He has no reason to do the wrong things he's done in the past and he has no family, except for you. Not only are you capable of controlling the Devil within him like me, but you are his cousin and I no longer wish to let him suffer alone. I hope you will understand."

Unsure, Asuka glanced over at her best friend whom was still recovering from the sudden reminder of her mother's death. "It's a lot to take in," Leo uttered as her hand involuntarily scratched the back of her head. For a few seconds, she searched for a distraction before she finally offered, "Would you like some tea? Please, be my guest."

Jun was ushered to a nearby chair—there she sat and watched the azure-eyed girl skilfully prepare a small jug of chamomile tea. Leo served it and the three fighters sat around the small table. Asuka and Jun awkwardly glanced at each other as they did knew nothing of the spelunker's plans. They watched the Kliesen heir's lips as they gingerly made contact with the cup. Jun came to a strange conclusion that she enjoyed the tea despite the eerie silence between them.

"How was Kazuya like when you met him?" That was the question Leo inquired. Jun was indeed stunned by the sudden query and, as usual, managed to restrain her face from showing her surprise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Okay, this is what I would call a short-chapter. It only has 1900+ words and not only that, it's also incomplete. This chapter was last modified in May 2013 and I can't remember why I stopped writing this to work on another 'better' idea for the third chapter. However, I couldn't remember what I was supposed to write after the last sentence.

Sorry guys xD but this latest chapter has got both you _and _me in suspense, and we'll never know how the chapter ends because I've already forgotten the rest of the content.


End file.
